What Came Before
by mizzymel
Summary: To forget the past is to repeat it. One-Shot (for now) Prologue to my multi-chapter fic, Castle of Cards. Will eventually be expanded into a prequel.


**I don't own Merlin, but I do own my OC's and my story ideas/plots.**

 **This is the prologue to my story Castle of Cards. When I've finished that I will expand this into a multi-chapter fic of it's own. For now it's a one-shot and I'm marking it completed.**

His father would never have allowed this to happen. Aurelianus closed his eyes and hung his head in sorrow. He could hear the clanking of swords, combined with the yowls of the dying in the distance as his forces gave a new fight to a battle already lost. The cobblestone beneath his feet was slick with the innards of the dead, men he'd known his entire life littering the ground in front of him. The smoke lingered so thick in the air he was forced to squint, fighting against the river now leaking from his eyes, as the particles irritated them. It worked to his advantage, as the haze hung low over the courtyard, providing additional cover in the shadows. He squinted against the bright rupture scarring the starless sky, as Kilgharrah and Drocoli did their work. He might have felt sorry for Vortigern's forces still outside the citadel, and those retreating from Benoic towards the mighty castle he now crouched beside. But he didn't. Looking at the scene in front of him now, he knew he never would. He was too late. Camelot had fallen.

He watched silently hidden in the shadows as what remained of his younger brother's army were corralled in the courtyard, forced to bear witness to their King's sightless eyes placed upon the stake. If he had arrived minutes earlier perhaps he could have saved them, but he hadn't. Fighting nausea Aurelianus looked away as they yanked the lifeless body of his nephew, Warrick, from the platform and tossed it on the ground next to his mother's.

 _Get to the boys._ He forced himself to move, the thought propelling him forward with a new urgency he inched along the wall silently through the shadows till he came to the heavily guarded barracks. He quietly cast the spell that sent six of Vortigern's men to their slumber before slipping into the makeshift prison they'd been guarding. He held his breath, hopeful the young princes had not yet joined their parents and older brother in death. He was well aware they were next, considering where they were held and the display outside. He knew he only had a few moments before Vortigern would send for them. He had been counting on the warlord keeping the boys separate from their parents and brother. There was no question the tyrant would kill them; his rule would never be considered legitimate, by the people or other kingdoms, as long as a Pendragon heir still had breath in their lungs, but it was very unlikely he'd make a spectacle of it. Their parents and older brother were one thing, as a show of power, but the public execution of the young princes, both practically still babes, was more likely to cause revolt than the subjugation of the people.

Aurelianus inched around the corner and sighed with relief to find the filthy and terrified children huddled in the corner.

"Uther," Aurelianus whispered, catching the eldest of the boy's attention, he quickly put his finger to his mouth to indicate the child should not make any noise, as the child's eyes widened in relief and recognition.

He'd been terrified the boy would yell out. Instead, he nodded and waited, casting his eyes to the left to inform him of guards in the room. Aurelianus nodded at the boy and let his eyes wander to the youngest, Constans, who had his head buried his older brothers stomach quietly crying. Aurelianus shook with relief seeing his nephews, in what appeared to be good health and uninjured. A third child stood behind both boys, and he recognized him immediately as Ban Inwudu. Aurelianus had almost forgotten the young prince of Benoic was being fostered for the summer in Camelot. Considering the carnage that occurred in the child's own kingdom this night, he was thrilled to see Ban alive, he had, until now, assumed Bors heir dead.

He motioned for the boys to come to him, after dropping four more guards with a spell.

"All of you be silent, do not look around and do not fall behind, do you understand?" He whispered to the frightened children.

"Uther, you take charge of your brother and Ban, do not let them fall behind."

Tear tracks lining the nine-year-olds soot covered face; Uther nodded his understanding, as he took the boys hands in his own.

"Stay your eyes on me, Constans and Ban close your eyes and let him lead you." The boys nodded, and he quietly led them from the barracks they'd been held. He quickly moved the young princes along the wall through the shadows toward the gates, his men now keeping Saxon's busy as Vortigern faced a new onslaught from Cerniw's Knights even in his victory. Feeling the child falter behind him, he reached his arm out to grab the nine-year-old and move him along. He knew what the boy saw, his family was dead, his home in tatters, and hundreds of his father's men laid dead scattered at their feet. He had to give the kid credit for maintaining his silence as they slipped into the siege tunnel and followed it to the outer ward. He's not sure he could have done the same if faced with this situation at that age; he'd barely managed to do so now. He quickly led the boys through the tree's and into the cavern where several knights were waiting for their arrival, each immediately taking a child and stripping them of their clothing, checking them for injury and quickly replacing the delicate fabrics befitting their station, with the coarser material worn by the peasantry.

"Constantine? Warrick?" The soldier asked looking behind his king with anticipation. Aurelianus shook his head and rubbed his palms over his eyes. The knight winced, turning his eyes down and clutched his king's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah," the king muttered turning his eyes to his nephew's and the son of his neighbor as they were prepared for travel. They were still silent, though he realized they were undoubtedly in shock.

Aurelianus couldn't help but worry about what was occurring at his castle, thoughts of his son weighing heavily on his mind. He had to trust his army, and the dragons to hold the line. Bal was clever, so he had to believe if trouble came to their home, his boy would find a place to hide his mother and himself until he got there.

Cerniw was well protected, especially after Benoic had been liberated of Vortigern's men and the foreigner's pursuit of Cerniw stopped cold. It had been hairy for a few hours as they'd battled for the keep, and forced the invaders to flee. Drocoli had a lot to do with that as the Saxons got a harsh life lesson the Ambrosius family was not the only line of Dragon Lords in these lands.

The warlord had been unable to breach the coast in their earlier pursuit of Cerniw; the dragons had made sure of that, giving them their first taste of wrath by laying waste to their ships before they had even made it to the mount. It had taken them four years to regroup and try again. He had to give the tyrant some credit; he hadn't expected him to attempt taking Camelot and Benoic by land to surround him. Had he been successful Cerniw would have been boxed in, backed to the sea, and incredibly vulnerable, even with the dragons. If Vortigern got his hands on Cerniw, it would have created a direct line from Brittany by way of the sea. Holding Benoic and Camelot as well would leave Vortigern's father with more than enough land, holdings, and resources under their command; the Saxons would swarm these lands like insects, and take every kingdom within it as their own.

"Is there a path out Leone?" He turned to the soldier warily, shaking himself out of his thoughts and returning to the matter at hand.

"Your beasts cleared to the east,"

"They're not damn beasts." The King snapped, interrupting his commander, his nerves frayed to their endings.

"They're looking very beastly at the moment Sire, but if it pleases you, your dragons, cleared to the east, we could head into Essetir and drop south, but Cerdic's already got his men swarming the borders. Under normal circumstances, he'd likely give us safe passage, but he may seek to offer the boys for his kingdom to be left alone."

Aurelianus cursed under his breath, "Only if he has a death wish, sound the retreat. Vortigern's hiding behind the inner curtain knowing damn well I won't have the dragons destroy it. He's got the majority of what forces he has left in there with him. We got what we came for."

"The bodies?"

"They're on pikes Leone; there's nothing I can do. I don't like it, but we'll try to get them when we come back. Right now we regroup."

"And the men?"

"Cells are empty; those in the courtyard jumped back into battle when we arrived. They'll retreat with us."

Leone nodded, as the battalion of knights made ready, the three princes now shielded and disguised.

Aurelianus grabbed a burlap sack and jumped on his horse, positioning the bag full of scrap material in front of him so that it might look like a child in the dark. Leon grabbed another and repeated his king's actions, instructing another knight to do the same, seemingly understanding his King's intentions.

"Nine of you head east to Essetir with the boys; we're going straight south with decoys. I'll send Drocoli to cover you, and instruct her to make an example out of anyone who attempts to impede your journey, no matter what border you've crossed. And if it becomes an issue you make sure Cerdic knows if he impedes you in any way my response will be far worse than anything Vortigern can throw at him. He's either my ally or my enemy, so he'd better pick his side."

"Yes Sire," the knight nodded as the procession of knights carrying the three terrified princes left the cavern. Aurelianus nodded at the men, turning back to the outer wards, he noted the mess that had been made of the forest. It'd take twenty or thirty years before Kilgharrah's wrath would no longer be visible. He quietly called out in the tongue of dragons and watched with a smile as the blue and white beauty banked to the west, before circling and flying off to the east as the horn of retreat sounded behind him. Kilgharrah soon appeared above their heads, covering his men's return to the south. With regret, Aurelianus cast his eyes back towards Camelot, the land of their ancestors gifted to his brother by their father when he'd begun his own house and dynasty. Vortigern would live to regret this day. This would not go unanswered; Camelot would return to Constantine's house. If it was the last thing, Aurelianus ever did.

* * *

Uther sat at the small table, doodling while glancing out the window of the room longingly. Bal was already on the field listening intently to his father giving him instruction.

"The longer you're not writing, the longer it will take for you to join him." Uther's head snapped up to the old woman, Anabelle, their new tutor.

"Why does he get to be out there and I'm stuck in here?" Uther pouted, looking back to the window as his cousin slashed at the air with the dulled weapon.

"He's finished his lessons already," the old woman countered raising her eyebrow at him.

"Of course, he did," Uther muttered.

"Shh," Constans huffed, the six-year-old scrunching his face in concentration as he returned to his coursework.

"Father let me go to training even if I hadn't finished my stupid writing," Uther muttered petulantly.

"You weren't the heir to his throne, but now you are. Reading and writing are a high priority, and you're already behind. So get to it, young man. The quicker you're done, the quicker you can join your cousin in training."

Uther huffed, looking back toward the window wistfully. They'd only been in Cerniw two months, and he liked it fine. He had always loved it here when they'd visited, but it wasn't Camelot, and he missed his home. His Uncle had taken him and his brother, Constans, as wards when Vortigern had attacked the castle and killed his father. He shook off the thought, not wanting to relive it again; he did that enough while he was asleep. Not that the young prince would tell anyone that, especially not his cousin. Bal would probably tattle to his father just so Edith, the physician, would make him drink something foul.

Uther was used to being bossed about by an older brother, but his older brother was a lot older, by ten whole years, so he'd always done what Warrick said without questioning it. He was the future king and a knight after all. Bal may be a future king too, but he's only a year older than Uther, and definitely not his brother. Not that it stopped the ten-year-old from stomping around as if he was already king. And a dragon lord. Silently Uther hoped Bal didn't get magic too because then he'd really be insufferable. Even better maybe he would get some magic of his own, and be better at it than Bal. That'd show him. Bal wasn't the only future King; his Uncle had told him they were going to win Camelot back so he could take the throne. So he was a future King too, and his cousin needed to know it.

Bal was getting a dulled weapon today, but Uther had an advantage because his father had already let him swing one. He wanted nothing more than to be down on that field to instruct his cousin on how wrong he was holding it. Uther smirked. He'd be better than Bal at that too, and he already had a head start.

Uther sighed as Constans pushed his parchment back swinging his legs happily in his chair while the old tutor checked over his work. When he got a nod of approval Uther groaned as his little brother jumped from his seat yelling "beat you" in a sing-song voice and ran to the training grounds to get his wooden sword.

"Little traitor," Uther muttered under his breath, as he turned his attention back to his work. If he was going to show Bal he was better with a dulled sword he needed to be there to do it, and the old bat wouldn't let him out of her sight until she got her way.

* * *

 _One Year Later –_

"Ambrosius!"

Aurelianus smiled broadly and clasped arms with his old friend. "Brom, I trust your trip was without incident?"

"Ran into a little trouble around Mercia, but skirted to the east a bit and came through Benoic, Bors sends his regards."

Aurelianus nodded, and extended his arm toward the massive castle, indicating Dyfed's King should follow.

"Nasty business with your brother, I'm sorry."

Aurelianus nodded his thanks, still uncomfortable with the subject. Constantine and Warrick's death had hit him hard, and he mostly blamed himself for it. He should have seen that coming, he'd never forgive himself that he hadn't.

"How's Bors doing? I haven't been down to see him, with four boys now keeping me occupied, on top of everything else."

"Ah yes, he told me he'd sent Ban up a few months back to continue his training while he recovered. He's doing alright, better than I'd heard he was. Walks with a limp and doesn't want to say it, but it's clear he'll never swing a sword again. To be expected I suppose, taking on eight to one when they went after Ricard, if the bards are to believed. He says they'd told him Ban was dead; he wasn't about to let them have his spare. "

Aurelianus winced at the crude reference to King's second son. He'd seen how much that had hurt his brother growing up, in fact, Constantine had hated him much of their life as a result of it. The animosity had gotten so bad between them their father had sent Constantine to Camelot to be fostered by his brother, who was Lord of the then minor Kingdom, on his father's behalf. When Constantine came of age and their uncle passed, their father made Camelot a kingdom separate from Cerniw, splitting their ancestral lands for the first time since Bruta had done it centuries ago by giving Benoic to the Inwudu line. He and Constantine had eventually repaired their relationship as they became adults and Kings, and had grown very close over the last fifteen years, which made his death hurt even more. They'd had a lifetime and wasted it.

Aurelianus made a point now to make sure Uther and Constans never felt being the spare was all their existence was worth. Though he realized, for many, it was. He knew Uther had grown up feeling the effects of being the spare as well, ironic considering his father's violent aversion to it, and could see the boy overcompensating at times as a result, to prove himself. Constans, while still too young to grasp it, had been Constantine's insurance. A spare to the spare, so to speak. Still, he'd done little to prepare either boy for the reality of the throne if it ever came to them. Until now the only concept the boys had of their lives was they would grow up and lead the Knights, in their brother's court. For Constans, that was probably a reality, so he'd paid him special attention during their training, but he'd make sure the boy was prepared for the throne. Just in case.

"Bors lived, and they didn't, in the end, that's all that matters." Aurelianus murmured returning to the conversation at hand.

Dyfed's King nodded his head in agreement as they entered the solar, the northwestern King would be staying during the duration of his visit.

"How are the boys doing?" Brom asked conversationally, as Aurelianus signaled for a servant to bring refreshments, and a light meal for their guest.

"They're acclimating. It was hardest for Uther, he was on a strict regime at home, and I do things a bit differently than his father. He and Bal have created the rivalry of the ages. Sometimes it worries me, but they push each other to be better and seem to have found their groove. They've gotten closer. The first two or three months was the hardest. I think it helps to have Ban here; he appears to be the common ground between the two, since he's close to both of them and won't tolerate their bickering. Constans trails after all of them like a lost puppy when he's not spending time with Gregor and Edith's youngest, Ector."

"The physicians? Thought they just had the one."

"Had Ector a few years after Gaius, he and Constans are the same age now. It's been awhile since you've been here my friend."

"Indeed it has. Indeed it has."

Aurelianus looked out the window at the group of boys, and the little brotherhood they'd created in the year his nephews had been in Cerniw. Bal, Uther, Constans, Ban, Tristan, Ector, Gaius, and his head knight Leone's young son, Manafort, all gathered on the field sparring and showing off for the du Bois girls who had stopped to watch them, along with several of their friends. He watched the boys theatrics with a wistful smile, before turning back to the visiting King.

He knew Brom was here for a reason, and neither wanted to broach the subject.

"It's dangerous times out there Brom, especially for you to travel this far south and east." The dragon lord turned toward his royal guest expectantly, as the young king in front of him nodded his head, and put down his goblet.

"Vitalis didn't just send Vortigern; he sent his younger son Faustus as well. Northumbria can't fight on two fronts with the Picts trying to make ground; we know some have come through there by way of Bernicia. Deira has them blocked off for now, but my spies tell me his goal is may be Thant by land. But you should be aware, they've got Dinas. I'm pretty sure that's how he got enough men down here to come knocking on your door last year, so that's a problem. "

Aurelianus exhaled, and cursed under his breath. "I thought the Picts took Dinas? Not that that's much better."

"Oh they did, but Vortigern took it from the Picts and left it with Faustus. They didn't bother to send messengers."

"Where the hell is Bagdemagus, surely he noticed, they would have had to go through Elmet to make it south and east." Aurelianus rubbed his hands over the back of his neck in exasperation.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, he's made a deal to look the other way, for them to bypass him and leave him be, or they took Elmet or at least part of it, and we don't know it yet. I've sent men scout, soon as I know for certain I'll make sure you're sent a message. Either way, it means we don't know who is hiding where only that they've not gotten past me. If they keep Dinas and get through Deira to take Thant, it's going to be near impossible to stop them taking permanent hold of a part of the north." Dyfed's king countered, locking eyes with the raven haired dragon lord.

"So you decided to come down here?" the king questioned the logic of leaving in such a situation.

"At the moment, they're occupied trying to hold the Picts off from taking Dinas back, and the trembler's there have thwarted their effort to fortify it, which was a lucky break. My men are preparing, and allies are gathering. So I'm taking advantage of their distraction. I know you've got your hands full down here, so I'm not asking for any assistance. I've got the resources and allies around me; we're prepared to dig in for as long as it takes to defend from the north. I've just dropped Andred to be fostered with my sister in Carleon, and I'm hoping you'll give your blessing and help me find a suitable host for Hunith here."

"You know Cerniw is a primary target? The shortest route from Brittany is my coast; Vitalis wants it." Aurelianus questioned whether such a thing was wise.

"I do, but I also know you've got the coast covered with your dragons. Between you and Bor's forces, Benoic's borders are near impenetrable at this point, and Vortigern is hiding in the keep, trying to figure out how he's going to replenish all the men he lost to hold Camelot, let alone gain any ground. I've got the north cut off to him, and mercenaries want nothing to do with your dragons. We both know the only reason he's still there is you didn't turn that castle to rubble to force him out. He knows it too and so does his father. The way I see it, this is the safest place for her at the moment."

"Are you gonna be able to hold the northern line and western coast, because if you need assistance…"

"They found out Cerniw and Benoic have dragons the hard way., I'm certain they've not worked out I've got dragon lords in my court too, but the lay of my land is different from yours. If I let loose the hounds of war, and those dragons rain hell, it's just as likely to burn my keep with them. I'll do it, and I won't dither about it either. I can always rebuild a castle on land that's mine. But I won't have my heirs there."

Aurelianus nodded, in full understanding. "Madoc du Bois, he's my chief adviser, and I trust him with my life. He's got two girls, Elaine and Ygraine, that are near about her age, and he's got an estate suitable for a Princess."

"Ah, yes, I know Madoc, my wife and his go way back. His estate would indeed be suitable. I believe Hunith already knows the girls when she visited with her mother a few years back." Brom nodded in delight.

Aurelianus nodded, as he stood patting the visiting king on the shoulder as he moved toward the door.

"I'll have him join us for dinner then."

 **Massive thanks to wryter501 for her beta work on this**


End file.
